A new beginnig
by IloveRemusandSirius
Summary: Harry has had enough of the wizarding world and with Luna, goes to Forks Washington, while some of Harry’s loyal friends join them through out the story, Voldemort retrieves all the parts of his soul, and Harry no longer sees the former Dark Lord as his enemy


In Number Four Privet Drive a young fifteen year old boy was sat on his bed in his room, the boy was non other than Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one.

Harry had heard some disturbing things towards the end of his fifth year, as if losing his godfather wasn't bad enough, Harry overheard a conversation between his headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they had been stealing from his vault and spying on him.

A repetitive tapping on the window interrupted Harry's train of thought, he looked and saw an owl, it was his pet owl Hedwig, his companion, he let Hedwig in and closed the window, Hedwig had returned with a reply from Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw student a year younger than Harry, he'd written a letter to her not that long after he returned to Privet Drive, Harry opened Luna's reply and began to read it;

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I knew about what Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were doing, I'm a full seer so I had a vision of their conversation, I was going to tell you but I wanted you to find out on your own because I thought you wouldn't believe me, I suggest that you go to Gringotts this summer, I'll have a vision of when you decide and I'll meet you there._

 _From your sister,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _P.S. You'll be getting a letter from Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort , I can vouch that everything in his letter is true_

Harry smiled slightly, during the course of the recent year, Luna and Harry became as close as siblings, so Luna had never lied to Harry so he had no reason to not believe her.

As if on cue Harry recieved a letter, it didn't arrive by owl, it just appeared in front of him, ' _well at least I know that it hasn't been intercepted_ ' Harry thought as he picked it up.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _If you anticipated this letter then Luna has told you about getting a letter from me, I guess the main thing to say is that I have regained all of my soul, even the one that was housed in the diary you distroyed in your second year, I don't disire to kill you, I never did, Dumbledore ordered me to kill your parents and Diggory boy in the graveyard, I never want a child, magical or muggle, to be raised without a loving family as I did._

 _Now Bellatrix was under the imperipus curse when the battle in the Department of Mysteries took place a few weeks ago, Dumbledore wants the people who keep you connected to your parents to be wiped out so that you'd kill me out of rage, Bella's devestated I doubt she'll listen to anyone but you right now._

 _And I think you should know that Luna's father was murdered by Dumbledore and Neville's Gran was attacked by Dumbledore but she managed to overpower him, and give herself and Neville enough time to evacuate, they are at Malfoy Manor._

 _From Tom Riddle_

Harry's blood boiled, Dumbles murdered his best friend's father and attacked his Godbrother and his Godmother's mother-in-law, Harry made then and there to go to Gringotts, knowing that Luna would see his dicision to go and would meet him there.

Harry packed his belongings in his school trunk and held it as he held the eagle quill portkey in his right hand, "activate" Harry said, he felt the all too familiar tug at his navel as he disappeared from Privet Drive.

Harry crash landed in Diagon Alley, right in front of Luna, "i hate these wretched things" Harry muttered as he stood up, "Hello Harry" Luna said in her usually dreamy voice, "Hi Luna" Harry said after he managed to stand up while pulling his trunk up right.

Luna shrunk Harry's trunk with her wand, "Antonin removed the underage tracking charm" Luna said before Harry could how she was able to do magic while under the age of 17.

The duo walked into Gringotts, and up to Griphook, the account manager for the Potter family, "Griphook I would like an inheritance test and I'd like Luna to come with me" Harry said looking down at the goblin.

"Very well Mr Potter, if you and Miss Lovegood could follow me" Griphook said, motioning for Harry and Luna to follow him.

The two Hogwarts students followed the goblin through hallways and corridors in Gringotts until they reached Griphook's office, Harry and Luna sat down in front of Griphook's desk, "Mr Potter allow the drops of blood to touch this piece of parchment" Griphook instructed, Harry nodded and, with Luna's help, allowed three drops of his blood to touch the piece of parchment in front of him, and waited a couple of minutes before he started to read;

 **Full name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: July 31, 1980**

 **Mother: Lily Elizabeth Potter (Nee Evans) †**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter †**

 **Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black III †**

 **Godmother: Alice Longbottom (deemed insane)**

 **Godbrother: Neville Longbottom**

 **Heir/Lordships:**

 **Potter (Paternal)**

 **Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Black (named heir before Lord Black's recent demise)**

 **Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **Hufflepuff (Paternal)**

 **Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

 **Slytherin (by Concur)**

 **Merlin (by Concur)**

 **Powers/Abilities:**

 **Full Seer (100% blocked)**

 **Parseltongue (90% blocked)**

 **Parselmagic (100% blocked)**

 **Wandless Magic (100% blocked)**

 **Non-Verbal Magic (100% blocked)**

 **Natural Healing (100% blocked)**

 **Natural Legilimens (100% blocked)**

 **Natural Occlumens (100% blocked)**

 **Higher Intelligence (100% blocked)**

 **Metamorphmagus (100% blocked)**

 **Loyalty Sensor (100% blocked)**

 **Other Information;**

 **Marriage contract to Ginny Weasley (signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley on November 18, 1981**

To say that Harry was angry was an understatement, but he kept calm for the time being "Griphook, I'd like you to remove the blocks from me" Harry said, and at a click of the Goblin's fingers, Harry felt the blocks braking from his magical core.

"May have a list of my vaults and properties?" Harry asked the goblin, silently praying that he would not have to return to Privet Drive, "Of course Mr Potter" Griphook said handing Harry two other pieces of parchment.

 **Vaults belonging to Mr Harry James Potter**

 **Harry Potter's Trust Fund Vault-** **Vault 686**

 **The Potter Family Vault- Vault 687**

 **The Black Family Vault- Vault 707**

 **The Peverell Family Vault- Vault 876**

 **The Gryffindor Family Vault- Vault 988**

 **The Ravenclaw Family Vault- Vault 989**

 **The Hufflepuff Family Vault- Vault** **989**

 **The Slytherin Family Vault- Vault 1000**

 **The Merlin Family Vault- Vault 1001**

 **Other information:**

 **500 Galleons removed from the Potter Family vault by Ron Weasley since 1991**

 **500 Galleons removed from the Potter Family Vault by Ginny Weasley since 1992**

 **500 Galleons removed from the Potter Family vault by Hermione Granger since 1991**

 **3000 Galleons removed from the Potter Family vault by Albus Dumbledore since 1981**

 **8000 Galleons removed from the Potter Family vault by Molly Weasley since 1991**

 **Properties belonging to Mr Harry James Potter**

 **Potter Manor, Llandudno, Wales**

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England (Spell damaged)**

 **Lily's Castaway, Seattle, Washington, America**

 **Black Manor, Rome, Italy**

 **Black Estate, Forks, Washington, America**

 **Grimmauld Place, London**

 **Peverell Folly, Unplottable**

 **Gryffindor Castle, Godric's Hollow**

 **Serpent's Hollow, Munich, Germany**

 **Ravenclaw Villa, Inverness, Scotland**

 **Hufflepuff Hideaway, Llandilo, Wales**

 **Merlin Estate, Unplottable**

"Harry, what's wrong, your hair has just turned red in anger" Luna asked, "It seems that Ron and Hermione have been stealing 500 Galleons each from the Potter Family Vault since 1991 and Ginny has been stealing 500 Galleons from the Potter Family vault since 1992, Molly has been stealing 8000 Galleons from the Potter Family Vault aband _Dumbledore_ has been stealing 3000 Galleons from the Potter Family vault since 1981" Harry said barely able to keep himself calm.

"Is there anyway for that money to be retrieved?" Harry asked the goblin in front of him, "yes Mr Potter, however Mrs Molly Weasley has stolen over 5000 Galleons and is punishable by three month in Azkaban" Griphook said, Harry was sure of one thing, if Molly was being sent to Azkaban then he didn't want Ron and Ginny to see it, no matter how much he loathed them now, "i will ask you to wait until Ron and Ginny are at Hogwarts before you arrest Molly, even though they have stolen from my from my family vault, their protection and safety are my top priority" Harry said, "typical Harry, even though people have done you wrong, you are still just and fair" Luna said.

"Griphook, me and Luna will not be returning to Hogwarts this year, I'd like you to bar Dumbledore, said Weasley members and Granger from my family Vault and only allow Luna Lovegood into the vaults I own" Harry said, "it is done" Griphook said.

Harry claimed his rights as Lord Potter and Lord Black, "Kreacher" Harry called, the Black family house elf appeared, "Yes Lord Black" the elf said, "are the Order of the Phoenix still at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, the elf nodded, "then tell them that with the exception of Severus, Kingsley, Remus, Alastor, Nymphadora, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Arthur and Fleur, I no longer want the Order of the Phoenix in 12 Grimmauld Place, if they refuse to leave tell them that I'll summon the Black family magic and evict them out, if they don't take it seriously come and get me, I'll be in Diagon Alley or Black Estate" Harry said, Preacher nodded and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Griphook I'll take care of everything at a later date" Harry said as he and Luna stood up and followed Griphook out of the of the office, ththe two students walked out into the bustling street of Diagon Alley.


End file.
